When In LA, Celtic Thunder
by Les Miz Girl
Summary: A girl who has a dangerous past meets Celtic Thunder, What will happen when Keith starts falling in love with this girl? Also includes the wonderful Warblers from Glee


_When In L.A._

On a cold wet day in Los Angeles, Keith Harkin was walking to the arena that him and Celtic Thunder were playing at. Under the umbrella he was holding, Keith was on the phone to Phil Coulter, the creator of Celtic Thunder, when he saw a girl around twenty years old with red hair clutching her leg in pain. "Are you okay?" Keith asks and then regrets asking because obviously she isn't.

"I think my legs broken."

"I'm Keith." Still on the phone to Phil he asks him to send a car to where they were to pick him and the girl up. "I'm Isabel. Thank you help me." Isabel looks up at him and gasps. "Your Keith Harkin?" Keith nods and gives her a small smile just as Phil's car pulls up. Keith picks Isabel up and places her in the back-seat of the car and hops into the front. "How pissed is he?" Keith asks the cars driver, Ryan, who is also a member of Celtic Thunder. "Not that pissed but he wants to know if we need to go to the hospital first before we go back to the arena." Keith nods and Ryan heads to the hospital.

Around three hours later, the three left the hospital. Isabel now has a cast on her right leg, as it is broken. Keith takes the drivers seat and drops Isabel off at his and Ryan's hotel room. Keith then drives on to the arena. Phil looks at the two coming in and figures that they dropped off the girl. "I called in at Damian's place and gave him a key to the hotel room, he's going to go over and keep Isabel company. I told her before I left." Keith shouts as he jumps onto the stage and starts preparing to rehearse. Phil just nods and sits down again.

At the hotel, Isabel was seeing what was on T.V when the door opened and Damian came in with some friends. Damian looks at Isabel and sees the cast on her leg. "Isabel?" She nods. "I'm Damian and this is Grant, Darren, Curt, Riker, Titus, Telly, Jon and Dominic." Isabel smiles and waves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. As you know I'm Isabel." Isabel stops changing the channel and leaves it on Family Guy. "I LOVE THIS SHOW!" Titus, Telly, Jon and Damian yell at the same time. Isabel laughs and agrees with them. They all sit on the couches and beds to watch it. Darren and Grant decide that it's time for food so they go around and get everyone's orders and then leave again. Dominic, Riker and Curt start arguing about who the best dancer between them. In the end they decide to have a dance battle. They move to the bedroom and they pushed the bed to the wall, creating enough space to dance. Isabel and Titus were talking about the best Family Guy episodes while Telly and Jon were quoting their favourite lines from Family Guy. Damian was the only one watching the actual episode on T.V. Darren and Grant came back with the food and they all start to eat, Dominic and Curt upset that Riker beat them in the dance battle.

After everyone had eaten, Dominic and Curt challenged Riker to another dance battle, Titus, Telly, Jon, Damian and Isabel started watching another Family Guy episode that was on T.V. Darren and Grant started talking about the latest episode of Glee that they were filming. Isabel looked around the room and saw that the hotel room was a mess. There were pillows and blankets everywhere and there were empty food cartons everywhere. She leaned over to Damian and told him that. "EVERYONE... We have to clean up before the rest get back, they'll murder us." Everyone stopped what they were doing and cleaned up the best they could, Isabel slowly falling asleep on Keith's bed as she wasn't allowed to get up.

The reason Isabel didn't fall asleep straight away was because she was thinking. She was thinking about her drug addicted mother who passed away, her father who left her when she was little, her two best friends Amy and Mason who were in France for a wedding. Isabel was put into an orphanage when she was fifteen years old and she hated every single second of it. She had tried to run away and had succeeded. She managed living in a cheap hotel for a couple of years, working at the local shop but when she was eighteen, she got kicked out and fired. With no work and no place to stay, she had to rely on the shop keepers at a different store that had always liked her. They gave her a room in their house to stay in and she managed to start working at their store for two more years until the couple had to kick her out as she wasn't apart of their religion and they are very strong believers. So back to the streets Isabel had to go and then she got robbed. Her leg was stood on and broken and the guy stole her money and phone, she was all alone until Keith found her and helped her.

Isabel hadn't told Keith this because she didn't want him felling sorry for her and although she knew she had to tell him, she didn't know how to explain her crappy life to someone like Keith, a nice, happy and famous person. Isabel knew she had to tell him but she didn't think she could. Isabel felt herself getting sleepier and sleepier so she let herself drift off into a deep sleep.

Keith, Ryan and Neil walk into their hotel room around half an hour later and were shocked at the sight before them, Damian, Titus, Telly and Jon were still watching Family Guy, Dominic and Riker were watching Curt dance while Darren, Grant and Isabel were all fast asleep. Keith looked at Isabel and smiled, she looked so peaceful when she's asleep. Keith looked around the room, noting that it was actually still tidy, considering the amount of boys that were there. He looks at Ryan and Neil who have sat near the boys and started watching Family Guy with them. Keith sighed and went to take a shower, after all the rehearsal earlier today made him all tired and sweaty. When he came out of the shower, he noticed all the warbler guys and Damian gone, while Neil and Ryan are on the balcony talking. Keith noticed Isabel was starting to wake so he quickly finishes putting his shirt on. Isabel sits up and yawns, looking around the room eyes stopping on Keith. "Hi." Isabel whispers. Keith smiles and sits down next to her. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He asks. Isabel shrugs her shoulders. "I'm okay I guess." Keith puts his arm around her and gives her a small hug. Keith had decided that he would lend Isabel some of his smaller clothes until she could get her own, which reminded him that he needed to take her shopping.

After a while, Isabel decided that she needed to stretch her non-broken leg as it was falling asleep. "Can you please help me up? I need to stretch my leg." She asks Keith, who was just staring into space. Coming out of his trance he nodded and helped her up and they walked across the room and back to the bed, only falling down once. Laughing as they sit back down on the bed, Isabel lays her head on Keith's shoulder and sighs. Keith wraps both his arms around her and watches as Ryan and Neil start line dancing on the balcony. As it was a big balcony, the two boys had no problem. Isabel then realised that she had Wanna Know What Love is stuck in her head. She started humming it and when Keith joined in she realised that she needed to tell him the truth. Yawning, Isabel decided that she needed sleep and a shower. Getting Keith to help her put a plastic bag over her leg she managed to have a shower by herself, afterwards putting one of Keith's shirts on as it was long enough.

Curled up on Keith's bed, Isabel closed her eyes, forgetting that Keith had ordered them all dinner. The three boys had put a movie on and were waiting when Neil looked over and saw Isabel fast asleep. He pointed this out to Keith he laughed and got up to put the blanket around the now sleeping Isabel. When the food arrived, Keith wrapped up Isabel's and put it in the fridge so she could eat it the next day before he started to eat his own dinner. They had ordered just the plain cheese burgers and fries for the boys and then Isabel had just ordered a plain garden salad. With the salad in the fridge and Isabel asleep, Keith started worrying about Isabel. All that he knew of her was that she had a broken leg and she was twenty years old. He knew he should question her but he didn't know how to. He sat there eating in silence, which wasn't like him at all and the other two noticed but didn't say anything. Keith was glad they didn't because he didn't know what to tell them if they did ask him. He looked over to where Isabel was sleeping and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept and Keith knew he was falling for her but as he knew nothing about her, he was scared. He had never felt this way about a girl before and he knew his sister, Rebecca had taught him some things about girls but he knew nothing about what to do with Isabel.

Neil and Ryan saw that Keith was lost in his own thoughts, so they let him be. They were meeting Emmet, George and Phil in the hotels bar so they left Keith, leaving him a note. Keith snapped out of his thoughts and saw the note that Ryan had decided to tape on Keith's head. Keith didn't really want to go so he just changed into his tracksuit pants that he wears to bed and got a blanket and pillow for the couch, he didn't want to wake Isabel and he knew she would need the bed because of her leg. Keith looks over at Isabel and smiles as she is smiling in her sleep. He wonders what she is dreaming about and after setting up the couch into a make shift bed, he lies back and drifts off to sleep.

Downstairs at the hotel bar, Neil, Ryan, Emmet, George and Phil were doing karaoke. Neil and Ryan were singing a duet version of Time After Time, while the others were laughing at them. Phil was the only one who wasn't drunk and even though he hated letting them get drunk he decided that it wouldn't hurt as tomorrow they had the day off. After the two boys were finished, Ryan and George get up to sing Gold and Silver Days. Phil laughs as they sing this song on Heritage. He looks around and sees Emmet and Neil ordering another round of drinks. Phil knows that Keith wouldn't be joining them as he knows Keith will want to stay and make sure the girl- Isabel is alright. Phil smiles, knowing Keith can be a bit of a worry when it comes to looking after sick and hurt people, having been subjected to having Keith look after him when he was sick. George comes and sits next to Phil and takes one of the drinks Emmet had brought over. Emmet goes up and decides to sing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, being so drunk he wouldn't even remember it in the morning if Ryan hadn't of been recording it at the moment. One day Phil knew the boys would look back on these memories and do one of two things, laugh at how crazy they were or grimace and try to remember why they did the things they do in the first place. After a while the men decide to go back to their rooms to sleep. At three thirty in the morning.

The next day, four of the Celtic Thunder lads woke up with massive headaches, while Phil and Keith woke up fine. Phil had only drunk a couple of beers and Keith of course had none. Isabel had woken up first and she was just reading one of Neil's books that he had brought on tour with them. When Ryan woke up, he squints at her. "How are you up so early?" He asks, still half asleep. Isabel laughs and replies with "I've always been a early riser." Ryan shakes his head and then notices his headache. He gets up and goes into the bathroom, where he knows there is some panadol that he can take. When Neil wakes up, he does the same thing that Ryan did, he asks Isabel how she can be up and cheery at eight in the morning and then goes to get some panadol for his head. Isabel just shakes her head at the two and continues reading. When Keith wakes up, he joins Isabel on the bed and they watch as the other two start complaining about the pains in their heads.


End file.
